Angel By The Wings
by zoeliemyers
Summary: Eleanor "Nellie" Singer, enjoyed living her normal life as an FBI agent with a steady paycheck and a seemingly endless pile of cases, but once her unit encounters a case with demonic elements and her coworker Evelyn goes missing, Nellie must reach out to her estranged father, Bobby Singer.
1. Prologue

"**Monsters** are real, and **ghosts** are real too. They **live inside us**, and sometimes, they **win**."

\- Stephen King

She walked into her apartment, closing the door behind her she threw her keys and purse on to entryway table before flipping on the lamp. Letting out a deep sigh of exhaustion she slipped out of her shoes one by one, using the wall the balance herself.

Walking into the living room- kitchen area she pulled her blonde hair from its clip, allowing it to fall in waves upon her shoulders. A cold chill ran through her. She shivered and tried to shake it off. But she just felt off all of the sudden. Maybe she just wasn't feeling well. there was a bug coming around, so maybe that's just it. She thought to herself. Walking past the end table she noticed her answering machine flashing red. Hitting the button the message began to play.

"Hey Evelyn, this is Eleanor. I tried reaching you on your cell phone but it went straight to voicemail, figured it was dead." Evelyn walked back over to her purse and dug through it to find her phone finding it she was meet with a black screen as the message continued to play." I know you just left but we need you to come back. There's been a break in the case...We think you might be in danger."

Knock!

she jumped, startled by the sudden knock at her door. She cautiously walked over to the door not hearing the last part of the message. She took a deep breath before looking in the peephole. All her worries washing away as she saw her neighbor from across the hall standing there. she stepped away from the door and shook her head laughing at herself.

There came another knock. "Eve are you in there?" A voice called from the other side.

She opened the door, greeting her neighbor with a smile. "hey, sorry I was on the phone."

Her neighbor didn't say anything though, just stood there smiling at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Still no response. In just a blink of the eye, he had her shoved back into her apartment, a hand quickly clasping over her mouth to keep her screams from escaping. She struggled against him, thrashing, and kicking. Knocking down a picture that hung on the entryway wall and knocking over the table by the door, spilling the contents of her purse all over the ground. He got the upper hand though as the chloroform set in. They lowered her to the ground as her body went limp. The last thing she saw before fading were a pair of black eyes staring down at her.

When Eleanor couldn't reach Evelyn and hadn't heard anything back from her and immediately jumped into action. Gathering her fellow agents they jumped into their large black SUVs and raced to Evelyn's apartment.

She was the first one to her door. Panic set in when she saw that the door was hanging wide open. They entered the apartment one by one, their guns drawn. Eleanor stopped in the living room and holstered her gun as everyone else checked the apartment. There were clear signs of a struggle, the apartment was empty. They were too late. Something caught her attention and she kneeled down by the tossed over table. swiping her fingers across the floor she brought her hand up to examine it. Yellow dust and that's when the smell hit her. The strong smell of sulfur lingered in the air. Eleanor's heart stopped. She knew that smell all too well and knew exactly who she needed to call.

The one person she knew would know what to do about this. The one person she swore she'd never talk to again. Her very reason she leaving home to begin her.

Leaving the apartment she pulled out her cell phone and quickly found the number on her phone. Taking a deep breath she hit call. The phone rang for a few seconds before there was an answer.

"This is Bobby Singer," there was a pause and then the sound of paper shuffling. "Ell is that you?"

"Dad...I need your help."

This is unedited and I'm in search of a beta reader


	2. Weekend At Bobby's Part 1

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

Eleanor stepped out of the rental car pulling her sunglasses down off the top of her head causing her dark brown hair to fall into her face, her dress shoes instantly becoming covered in dirt as they hit the ground. She looked towards the old beat down house that was once her home. A wave of sentiment and nostalgia washing over her as she looked over every inch of it. It had been 11 years since she had laid eyes on this house. She had left when she was 18 years old and swore she'd never come back to this town again let alone this house. It held too many memories; good memories, bad memories, everything reminded her of her childhood or lack thereof.

She was the only child of Bobby and Karen Singer. Her parents hadn't been married very long before she came along and her dad made it very clear from the start that he didn't want her and despite the fact that her mom did they had made plans to put her up for adoption after she was born. The day she was born her mom backed out and decided she wanted to keep her and gave her the name Eleanor, this caused a huge strain on the marriage. After she and her mom were allowed to come home, her parents got into a huge argument and 3 days later her mom was possessed by a demon and with the demon inside her, it caused her to be rabid and Bobby inadvertently killed her as he didn't know about demons beforehand. Eventually, Rufus Turner exorcised her, but Karen died of her wounds, leaving Bobby with great guilt. Bobby cremated her body and after that Rufus showed Bobby the hunting lifestyle. She had heard the story a hundred times growing up. Every time she complained about having to go with him on a hunt, he was right there to remind her why they did it.

"Home sweet home," she sighed before turning back to the car and grabbed her bag from the backseat. Shutting the door she made her way towards the house and around to the back, she never used the front door. Much to her surprise, her dad was out on the back steps waiting for her, orange cloth in hand wiping the grim from his fingers.

"I figured that was you pulling in here, that fancy car of yours."

"It's a rental and it's good to see you too, Dad," her smile fell a little, he always had something to say.

"It's good to have you home Nell," Bobby said, wiping the same finger clean for the tenth time. He was never really good at using his words, especially when it came to her.

"Yeah, it's umm good to be home, the house looks exactly the same," she said, giving it a once over.

"Yeah- Why don't you come inside, we'll catch up," Bobby said, turning and heading into the house, Eleanor quickly followed behind him. Entering the house they were greeted by the phone ringing off the hook. Eleanor sat her bags down by the kitchen entryway as Bobby stormed over to the phone, throwing his towel over into the sink.

Stepping into the kitchen she dragged her hand across the counter closest to her, covering her fingers in dust and something sticky. She scrunched her nose, reaching for the nearest towel to wipe her fingers off. Finding the least dirty one, she cleaned her hands off and tossed the rag over in the direction of the Sink. Walking further into the room, she gave it a once-over. It was exactly the same, slightly dirtier, but still the same. Her father was never really much of a cleaner. She was gonna end up cleaning the whole house before she left, she just knew it.

"Yeah?" he said into the phone as he answered it. She couldn't hear what the other person was saying but just by his tone, she knew he didn't find it all that funny. "Hilarious. What's up?"

There was a long silence from Bobby as the other person continued to talk and the silence was soon broken by the sound of beeping coming from the computer. They both turned their attention to it, Eleanor cringing at the dinosaur that sat in front of her, making a mental note to make sure she got him an updated system before she left, as the message sent from the person on the phone came through.

She walked over to the computer, looking over the image that appeared on the screen, She should've known it was hunting related. "Is that a claw?"

"That's a new one," he paused listening to the person on the other end. Bobby turned his head in her direction. "Dean, I'm a little busy."

Dean? She pondered over the name for a minute before it hit her. Dean Winchester? It had to be, he was the only Dean she had ever known. Last time she saw him, her dad was chasing him, his dad John and younger brother Sam off the property. Well, mostly their dad. From what she remembered, John had dropped off the boys for a month without contact, at one point Dean ran off to find their dad and when he came back he had an angry John in tow. Bobby had threatened to 'blast' John 'full of rock salt.' She remembered her dad chasing after the impala shooting at it and cursing. That was the last she saw of the Winchester clan.

"I'll call you back," He said annoyed, hanging up the phone. He turned his attention back to her and let out a deep sigh. "Sorry kid, business-"

"As usual," she said, cutting him off as she took a seat at the kitchen table. "I see the Winchesters are back?"

"Yeah, yeah...they've been around here and there...they don't really have anyone else now..ya know since their old man passed away."

"Oh. Right...it's been what five years now? I still can't believe he's gone," Eleanor said shaking her head.

"Yeah, I know, me either. That's not the only crazy thing to happen. You've missed a lot," he said sitting down across from her.

"I know...I know," she looked down at her hands that lay folded in her lap. How did he always manage to do that, make her feel bad for not being around?

"So, tell me about your friend, what happened?" he asked, changing the subject before things got too uncomfortable.

"Well," she took a deep breath and exhaled. "We were working on this case. It was a tough one. But we...well Evelyn found a lead. Everyone went home for the night but I decided to stay behind to look over what she had found. I knew right away something wasn't right. I felt so stupid, I couldn't believe I had missed all the signs….I tried calling her but I didn't get an answer. I dispatched a team to her apartment and when we got there she was gone. Her whole apartment smelt like sulfur. I didn't know what to do..."

"So you called me."

"Yeah. I just didn't know what else to do."

"So what do you think? Do you think she just got too close and they decided to deal with her or do you think it was something else?" he asked, he could tell she wasn't telling him everything.

"I, uh..well…" she danced around her words. Finally, she let out a deep sigh. "We believed Evelyn could've been an intended target all along."

"So the question is, what does a demon want with an FBI agent?"

"We don't know. We know she fit a profile," she admitted. Bobby looked at her confused, not sure what she meant. "It means the guy we were tracking, she was his 'type'. Age, build, height, blonde which is weird because Evelyn dyed her hair blonde, she's the first one to be taken that isn't a natural blonde...I mean hell even her initials matched. All the previous victim's initials were E.R...at first when this case came across my desk I thought it could possibly be demon related just by the state of the bodies when they were found. But I pushed it to the back of my mind, demons are usually careful, right? They wouldn't leave a body trail."

"Not usually, what was the state?"

"Burnt from the inside out. The skin looked boiled in spots and was peeling back. Like whoever it was that took them was trying to use them for something. Someone and-and it just wasn't holding. Like it was too much for the bodies to handle."

"Last time we encountered something like that it was archangels. They require special vessels, made specifically for them to be able to hold their powers and not kill the body. But we've already dealt with all the archangels...well almost all. Michael and Lucifer are trapped in a cage in hell. Gabriel is dead...Raphel is the only one left. He's hiding somewhere."

"Well, there is one more, Ariel. She's the Archangel of Nature. A lot of people confuse her with Uriel who is the Angel of Wisdom."

"Wisdom, huh? He didn't seem smart to me."

Eleanor was about to say something when it finally dawned on her that she had no idea what he was talking about. What the actual hell did she miss? Angels? Archangels? They're real? "Okay-Okay. I'm lost."

"As I said, you missed a lot," he chuckled, he had wondered how long it was going to take her to ask. He stood up from the table and began to make his way towards his office. "I gotta look up something for the boys, I'll catch you up on everything as I look."

"Okay."

For the next few hours, they looked through pretty much every book that Bobby owned, but in the end, they came up empty-handed. Eleanor could also feel a headache coming on from everything he had told her, the apocalypse, the Archangels, Sam going to hell and then coming back. It was all so much for her to take in. How the hell does the apocalypse almost happen and go unnoticed?

"Balls," Bobby muttered as he slammed a book shut.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Library?"

"Yeah. You should probably change first though," He said looking her over.

She looked down remembering she was still in her pantsuit and dress shoes. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You're going to stand out like a sore thumb."

"Whatever….I'll go change," she mumbled as she headed off to get changed. She retrieved her bags from the kitchen and went upstairs to her old bedroom, It was still completely the same as she had left it. She threw her bags onto the bed and slipped off her shoes. She quickly changed, throwing on a grey tank top, a black zip-up hoodie, blue jeans and a pair of boots. Putting her hair into a ponytail she left the room.

When she came back downstairs, he was already outside in the car waiting on her. "Took you long enough."

"I didn't even take 10 minutes," she scoffed getting into the car but he didn't say a word back. It was a fairly quiet, refreshing drive to the library. She enjoyed being able to just relax for a minute, her arm out the window, the warm sun on her face as they went down the old country backroads. No traffic. Something she had missed, about the only thing she had missed about that small town.

Getting to the library, they went up to the door, Bobby grabbing the door handle but it didn't budge. Locked. He peeked inside before looking at her, a glint in his eye. She knew that look, he was about to do something he shouldn't.

"No."

Bobby walked away from her, heading toward the back of the building.

"No, no. Dad," she half yelled, half-whispered as she followed behind him. "Get back here."

Completely ignoring her, Bobby grabbed a rock and kneeled down in front of one of the windows. Without a second thought, he put the rock through the window and reached in with his free hand, being careful of the broken glass still attached to the pane, unlocking it, he pulled his arm back out and pushed the window in, opening it before climbing inside. Well more like falling inside, his foot catching the ledge and he fell to the floor with a grunt.

"Balls."

Eleanor could only roll her eyes, a small smile reached her lips. She climbed through the window and jumped down to her feet as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Show off.

"Old man. Just go grab what you need and I'll keep watch," she said as he walked away from her, waving her off. "Home for not even 5 hours and you already have me doing illegal stuff."

"You didn't have to come along," he mumbled.

"Next time I won't."

Bobby quickly found the book he needed and they booked it outta the Library and back to the car. Only for it to stall when Bobby tried to start it. He tried turning the key a few times, the engine sputtering each time, after the last try he gave up, huffing and falling back against his seat. "Balls."

Eleanor leaned against the car window and laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked looking at her with furrowed brows.

"Nothing, Just Nothing," she said in between laughs. "You just have the worst luck."

It wasn't until 1:00 by the time they made it back to the house. Bobby walked in, throwing his keys onto the kitchen table and heading to his office. Eleanor kicked off her boots and followed behind him. Sitting down at his desk Bobby turned on the light and began looking through the book. Eleanor pulled a chair up and began going over some stuff she had found about the archangels. They pulled an all-nighter, nearly falling asleep multiple times through-out the night but they pushed through. It was about 6:00 am by the time Bobby finally figured out what the boys were hunting and immediately went to call Dean back.

"You're hunting a Lamia. It's a monster. Juices hearts, chugs the blood. Never heard of one popping up outside of Greece, though."

Bobby yawned as Dean talked, "There's a couple of ways. Easiest is a silver knife blessed by a padre."

Bobby pulled the phone away from his head as Dean hung up on him without so much as a thank you, the dial tone droning in his ear. Bobby stared at the phone in his hand in disbelief. "You're welcome."

"I see he takes after his dad."

Bobby huffed and hit the end button before tossing down the phone. "You can say that again."

"Hey, I'm still down here!" A voice called out from downstairs.

"What the hell?" Eleanor's head immediately shot in the direction of the basement door.

"I can explain," Bobby said, racing her to the basement door. Grabbing the handle before her. "Now don't freak out."

He opened the door and led her down the stairs. Eleanor felt on edge all of a sudden, all of the hair stuck up on the back of her neck.

"Hey, there cranky," A female voice called as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Eleanor couldn't believe her eyes. He had a woman, no, a demon bound to a chair in his basement. A devil's trap painted on the floor beneath her. "You were gone so long, I just assumed alcoholic coma."

Bobby didn't say a word as he stalked his way in front of her. Staring her down the whole time.

"Who's your little friend?" She asked, stealing a glance at Eleanor who stood confused at the bottom of the stairs.

"Doesn't matter. Where were we?"

"Your soul."

"Your-your soul?" Eleanor stumbled over her words. "Dad what did you do?"

"I'll explain later," he said, not looking at her, his attention now on the demon. "Now. Talk."

"Look at you, all in a rush. Foreplay gets you more play."

"I want Crowley's name. His real name, back when he was flesh and blood."

'Crowley? Why does that name sound so familiar?' Eleanor thought to herself.

"Does tying demons up make you feel better about that time you killed your wife?" the demon taunted.

The room fell silent at her words, Bobby's face grew grim and he took in a sharp breath and Eleanor could start to feel her blood boil. She was ready to punch this bitch. Her mother, even though she had never actually known her, would always be a sore spot for her. Bobby didn't say anything though he just calmly walked away, before coming back with a bag.

"What's that?" the demon questioned, suddenly a little nervous.

"You don't recognize them? They're yours," Bobby took a few steps back and dumped the contents of the bag into a barrel, his eyes never leaving the demon. He dropped the empty bag onto the floor and turned away to grab his blow torch. Eleanor took this as a chance to peek, she stepped further into the room and over to the barrel, looking inside. Her eyes widened with shock at what the barrel held. Bones. 'Why did he have bones? What did they mean they're hers?' she racked her brain for answers.

"It won't work. It's a myth," the demon said, her voice was calm but her face told a different story. She was lying, Eleanor knew that.

"Then you got nothing to worry about," he said before lighting the bones aflame. The demon immediately yelled out in pain and her skin began to burn.

"I can't. Aah!" she said through the pain. Bobby took his finger off the trigger, stopping the fire. "You don't know what he'll do to me."

"Right now you worry about me."

"You don't get it. He's the king-"

Bobby pulled the trigger again before she could finish her sentence, earning more groans of pain from her. Even more spots of skin burning this time.

"King of the crossroads, I've heard the speech."

"No. King of Hell," she corrected him. Shocked covered Bobby's face as the words left her mouth.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, but none of them moved. Bobby and the demon just stared each other down while Eleanor tried to process what the hell was going on. Bobby blew out the flame torch as the doorbell rang again.

"You gonna get that or what?" the demon asked nodding towards the ceiling.

"Watch her, I'll be right back," Bobby told Eleanor as he set the torch down and went back upstairs to get the door.

Eleanor blinked and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was starting to regret coming back home or maybe this was a good thing. If Evelyn's disappearance was demon related she could just interrogate the demon that was in front of her. If her dad let her that is, which by the looks of it, he probably wouldn't mind.

"So you're the brat?"

"Huh?" Eleanor asked, being pulled from her thoughts.

"I asked if you were his brat kid?"

"Shut up."

"Whatever," the demon rolled her eyes, a smug look on her face."Help me! Somebody help me!" She began yelling at the top of her lungs. Eleanor reacted as quickly as she could, covering the demon's mouth with her hand, only for her to respond by biting the palm of her hand. Eleanor yelped as she drew blood and pulled her hand back, the demon laughing at her. Without a second thought, Eleanor decked her in the face.

"I said shut the fuck up," she said shaking her hand and taking a few steps back. She wrapped her hand in her shirt to stop the bleeding. The echo of Bobby's footsteps sounded in the room as he came back downstairs, keeping her from ringing her neck.

"Oh, she sounds nice. Are you gonna make sweet love to her before you stab her to death, Bobby?" The demon didn't even miss a beat as she went back to taunting him. "That is your usual thing, right?"

Bobby didn't say a single word as he walked over and picked up the blow torch, using it on her bones once again. Anger running through his veins. Her screams filled the air, her skin glowing pink and red as he burned.

"I want Crowley's name. Now!" He yelled. He didn't relent with his assault. "Crowley's name."

"Okay. okay!" she screamed in pain, finally giving in. Bobby finally let up on the trigger. "MacLeod. Fergus MacLeod. I swear. We call him lucky the leprechaun behind his back."

"MacLeod's Scottish, Einstein." Eleanor and Bobby scoffed in unison.

"You got what you want. Now send me back-" she demanded but her demands fell on deaf ears. Bobby picked up a bottle of lighter fluid and panic filled her features. "No. we had a deal." but Bobby didn't care, he began to cover the bones in the fluid.

"Gave it my best effort," he said smugly, lighting the whole thing on fire, Eleanor covered her ears as her screams became louder and louder, only removing them once the room grew dead silent. She stared at the charred remains in the chair but she didn't feel anything, no remorse or guilt. She-it was a demon after all. That was okay, right?


End file.
